


Kiss Me at Midnight

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanao enjoys a New Year's Eve party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. Set after the Winter War.

**Kiss Me at Midnight**

The party was in full swing. Nanao could not help but smiling at the festivities. Everyone in the Seireitei was enjoying themselves tonight. Despite everything they had been through with the Winter War, tonight they were celebrating. She figured the fact that people were letting their hair down and really having a good time was a sign of healing. Out on the dance floor, Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana were dancing a slow waltz, despite the fact that there were a number of younger couples dancing around them at a much quicker pace. Rangiku had dragged Gin into a dark corner, and Nanao really did not want to think too much about what they might be doing.

Nanao sipped at her hot toddy. She had retired to a quiet corner to watch the festivities. Nanao didn't exactly enjoy parties like this for the most part, but tonight she was willing to put up with all of the noise and crowds. Anyway, she had already spent a good two hours dancing and chatting with people. Now, she just wanted a bit of peace and quiet before the new year began. Once the party had reached midnight, Nanao was planning on slipping off to her warm bed. She was not exactly interested in partying all night to ring in the new year. Besides, tomorrow morning would herald a new year, and Nanao liked to get it off to an early start.

"There's my Nanao-chan." Captain Kyoraku had found her. "What are you doing hiding in the corner?"

"I'm just resting my feet, sir." She had actually spent quite a bit of time earlier dancing, and keeping off her feet right now was something that appealed to Nanao.

Shunsui gave her a look. "And the fact that your hiding spot is quite near an exit is just a coincidence?"

Nanao just shrugged. "Perhaps."

He just slid an arm around her waist, and Nanao let him. "Well, I certainly can't let my Nanao-chan disappear without her midnight kiss."

She leaned into his embrace. "I suppose I could wait until then."

For several moments the two of them just stood in silence for a few moments just enjoying one another's presence. Things had altered between the two of them since the end of the war. Nanao had let her walls down in regards to her heart and Shunsui. The relationship was still new in some senses, and they hadn't exactly worked out just how this was going to work with their professional relationship, but Nanao couldn't regret the decision. There was a sense of balance and contentment in her life that there hadn't been before.

All around them the countdown to midnight began, growing louder as the moment approached.

"Ten…nine…eight…"

Nanao tilted her face up to look Shunsui in the eye. He grinned at her.

"…seven…six…five…"

Gently tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear, Shunsui cupped her face in one hand.

"…four…three…two…"

Her arms found their way around his neck.

"…one. Happy New Year!"

Shunsui swept her up in a kiss that made Nanao forget all of the excitement and the festivities around them. She slid her fingers into his hair and kissed him back with all she was worth. When they finally broke apart, both in desperate need of air, Nanao offered Shunsui a warm smile.

"So, what do you say to ditching the rest of the party and celebrating the new year privately?" Nanao asked.

Shunsui stole another kiss. "I can't think of a better way to start the year."


End file.
